This application proposes the renewal of an NIA Edward R. Roybal Center at the University of Alabama at Birmingham. The theme of the proposed Center is "Translational Research on Aging and Mobility." The Management Core of the Center aims to: 1)insure that all projects (both current and future) are consistent with the theme of the Center, 2) facilitate the development of new products and technologies to enhance the mobility, health and quality of life of older Americans, 3) recruit and train new scientists in the area of translational research within applied gerontology, 4) provide scientific oversight for Center investigators, 5) facilitate the collaborative nature of the Center within UAB, as well as among other academic researchers and commercial interests, 6) provide infrastructure and Center resources for all affiliated Center projects, and 7) oversee resource allocations across projects. The Management Core will support: 1) an Advisory Board, which will meet at least annually to evaluate progress and advise Center Directors on research translation, 2) administrative and support services of the Center, 3) Center resources. Center resources, which will be available to all Center affiliated projects include: a driving simulator facility, a driving assessment clinic, assessment tools such as speed of processing software, Visual Attention Analyzers and Timed IADL kits, access to State accident reports and a crash database, access to a recruitment database of research participants, stratified by gender, age, and race, who have indicated a willingness to be contacted for participation in UAB studies, access to data management and biostatistical support services, and assistance and consultation in preparing grant applications.